the bosra
by crystallized cherry
Summary: sepanjang perjalanan, memang romano yang terlihat tidak biasa. namun hungary mendapatkan jawaban yang lain. {canon}


**the bosra**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : modern-day canon.

 _(di sepanjang perjalanan, memang romano yang terlihat tidak biasa. namun hungary mendapatkan jawaban yang lain.)_

* * *

"Setidaknya harus ada beberapa _nation_ yang ikut mengawal."

Germany berkontak mata dengan America. Mereka sama-sama mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" America menutup laptopnya begitu saja. Dia mendongak ke lingkaran atas, tempat para delegasi lain duduk mendengarkan. Lelaki itu sempat memandang Hungary yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik jalinan jari-jemarinya. Ada Estonia di sampingnya, dan pemuda itu mengangguk pada America. America membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Germany memandang sekeliling, berputar pelan di atas kursi birunya. "Negara mana yang bisa mendampingi pasukan Helm Biru?"

"Kau saja." America menyikut Russia yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dia menyeringai miring. "Sesekalilah mencicipi udara gurun, Tuan Musim Dingin."

Senyuman Russia polos seperti biasa. "Sudah biasa, America. Tidak lupa cerita Afghanistan, bukan?"

America memutar bola mata dan tertawa dengan suara keringnya. Dari ujung mata, dia melihat Egypt dan Afghanistan yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. _Pemuda itu datang juga, baguslah_ , America berujar dalam hati.

"Seharusnya Italy saja." China membiarkan panda kecilnya turun dari pundak, kemudian merangkak ke meja dan tiduran di atas tumpukan kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan dalam aksara mandarin. "Bagaimana, Italy? Atau di rumahmu sedang ada kesibukan, ya?"

"Aaa, masalahnya di situ." Italy menempelkan pipinya di meja. "Aku tidak boleh bepergian ke luar negeri lebih dari tiga hari. Bosku meminta aku tetap di kantor, banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Yaaa ..."

Germany membenarkan letak kacamata kecilnya. Dia memandang America. "Romano saja."

America mendelik ke sudut, tempat Romano duduk dengan tangan tersilang di belakang kepala dan kedua kakinya diangkat ke meja. Buru-buru dia turunkan ketika sadar dia dipandangi. Dia menyenggol Prussia, di sampingnya, yang sedang begitu sibuk bermain di tablet sambil membentuk mimik super serius.

"Kalau begitu aku menunjuk kakakmu." America menepuk meja, memandang Germany.

"Oi!" Prussia menyahut dari ujung. "Ada apa ini?"

Germany tak mengindahkan itu, dia biarkan Romano mengatakannya sendiri pada Prussia dan dia kembali pada America. "Kalau begitu aku menunjuk Hungary."

"Baik. Tambah dua lagi. Aku minta Egypt."

"Hei, bukankah dia dibutuhkan di pertemuan-pertemuan membahas masalah koalisi di Timur Tengah nanti? Mana ada yang tahu apa saja agenda bos-bos kita tentang bahasan itu."

"Ayolah Germany, dia tahu medan dan dia mengerti banyak hal tentang peninggalan kuno. Dia Egypt, rumah dari segala peninggalan kuno paling eksotis di seluruh dunia. Dia dibutuhkan di misi seperti ini."

"Terserahlah." Germany mengangkat tangannya, "Terakhir. Aku minta Norway. Skandinavia selalu dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka tahu esensi kedamaian."

"Baiklah, baiklah." America menepuk-nepuk meja, seolah dialah hakim yang sudah final mengetuk palu. "Romano, Prussia, Hungary, Egypt dan Norway. Akhir Oktober mereka sudah harus berangkat. Info lebih lanjut akan kuberitahu lewat email pribadi. Italy, tolong kabari aku secepatnya keputusan lanjutan dari kementerian kebudayaan negaramu."

"Siaaaap!" Italy menghormat.

Dari lingkaran tempat duduk di atas, Hungary menatap Prussia. Hungary mengangkat bahu, dan Prussia mengangkat alis.

* * *

Bus itu berisi kesunyian meski ada Prussia dan Romano. Hungary mengabaikan saja pemuda di sampingnya itu, yang terus-terusan sibuk dengan permainan di gawainya sendiri. Germany sudah memperingatkannya soal Prussia yang barangkali akan menjadi anomali belakangan ini, karena permainan-permainan baru yang membuatnya sinting dan dunianya jungkir balik. Baiklah, sudah biasa, anggap Hungary, karena lima puluhan tahun lebih yang telah lewat Hungary telah mengalami hal serupa. Setumpuk kayu dan sebuah pahat membuat Prussia lupa dia berada di bawah pengaruh Russia. Hasilnya? Sepuluh pasang patung kayu yang orisinil ala tangan si mantan tentara.

Yang tidak biasa adalah Romano.

Jendela menjadi kekasih matanya sejak pertama kali naik. Bahkan ia mendengar dari Norway, sesaat, ketika menunggu bagasi di bandara tadi, Romano juga melakukan hal yang sama sepanjang penerbangan dari landasan Leonardo da Vinci ke Bandara Internasional Kairo.

Dan hal ini akan berlanjut hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Perjalanan dari Mesir ke perbatasan selatan Suriah ... akan makan banyak waktu. Penerbangan internasional bandara Damaskus tinggal nama hingga waktu yang tak bisa dipastikan siapapun, sehingga sekarang hanya jalur darat yang bisa diandalkan. Perang Saudara bahkan turut merobek aktivitas penghubung antardunia.

Sebagai tambahan, Prussia tidak punya waktu untuknya. Hungary mengerutkan hidungnya. Norway, yang duduk sendirian di baris yang sejajar dengan Romano, tampak lebih mengundang sebagai rekan bicara.

"Hei."

"Mnn." Norway menoleh.

"Sepertinya bukumu menarik."

"Kutipan saga. Mau mencoba membaca?"

"Oah, _Old Norse_? Aku tidak bisa," jawab Hungary sambil memainkan tangannya di udara. "Kau fasih?"

"Sejak awal. Di sini ada terjemahan Inggrisnya juga."

"Hmm, boleh. Bisa kulihat satu atau dua halaman?"

Setidaknya Norway bisa menjadi kawan yang menghibur. Perbatasan Mesir baru saja dilewati, lantas mengapa harus memikirkan Prussia yang masih menimbun dirinya di dalam labirin dua dimensinya?

* * *

Turunlah mereka di depan sebuah pos. Beberapa bagian dari Helm Biru tengah berdiskusi dengan pemimpin pemerintahan setempat. Sepanjang yang Hungary tahu, region Busra dikuasai oleh Jabhat al-Nusra dan Front Selatan Suriah, tetapi pembagian tapal-tapal batas serta kedaulatannya masih abu-abu di kepalanya.

Namun di atas pentingnya hal itu, masih lebih penting kesia-siaan perang saudara ini di mata Hungary. Dua pihak saling memperebutkan tempat yang sama. Neraka. Tidak ada bedanya dengan memukul satu kendi yang sama. Yang berakhir pada pecahnya kendi, kehancurannya, lantas apalagi yang tersisa setelah kendi itu remuk karena palu-palu mereka? Ketiadaan. Dan selesailah peradaban yang telah dibangun. Lantas mengapa manusia tak begitu menyadarinya? Tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu?

Helm Biru tidak memakan waktu lama untuk berbicara. Salah seorang di antara mereka fasih berbahasa lokal, tampaknya. Persetujuan sudah dicapai ketika Egypt baru beranjak maju.

Hungary melirik Prussia. Lelaki itu memasang topinya, memandang ke kejauhan sambil memicingkan mata, keningnya berkerut-kerut dalam. Ia berkacak pinggang namun sejenak kemudian menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Kelihatannya dia menarik napas lalu melepaskan topinya lagi. Hungary memperhatikan semuanya sambil menaik-turunkan alis, dinamika emosi yang di sana juga menular padanya.

Apa-apaan itu, bukankah dia seseorang yang tadi lupa dunia karena permainan dalam layarnya, tetapi sekarang mengipasi dirinya lagi dengan topi sambil memunggungi matahari lagi? Bukan, bukan, dia bukan terlihat seperti sedang sebal karena teriknya matahari. dia panik karena dirinya sendiri.

Romano tidak terlihat gamang lagi seperti tadi. Dia memotret dan kemudian menelepon. Kedengaran mengomel. Hungary memutar bola mata. Pasti Veneziano lagi.

Kepala pasukan Helm Biru meminta mereka masuk lagi ke dalam bus. Hanya sedikit jarak lagi yang harus ditempuh maka Busra akan segera berada di depan mata, katanya. Hungary menyerbu agar bisa sekali lagi berada di samping Prussia. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala laki-laki itu. Juga Romano—tetapi ia lebih memilih Prussia.

"Halo."

"Mmmm." Prussia memasang satu keping _earphone_ ke telinganya. "Apa?"

"Kau kelihatan ... yah, agak berbeda."

" _Game_ , Erzsi. Kurasa kautahu rasanya kecanduan." Dia memamerkan gawainya.

 _Sialan anak ini_. Akhirnya Hungary mengalah dan membiarkan Prussia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Romano, yang kali ini mendapat tempat di sampingnya, entah bagaimana cara dia bertukar dengan Egypt. Romano masih sama seperti sebelumnya, melemparkan pandangan pada jendela. Kali ini dengan tangan yang menyilang dan urat-urat leher yang tegang. Sesaat kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

Tertidur hingga tiba di perkemahan.

* * *

Delegasi resmi negara tinggal di tenda yang sama dengan Helm Biru. Hungary sedikit kesal pada America, karena saat dia menelepon untuk mengabarkan bahwa mereka telah tiba barusan, lelaki itu tak mau memberitahu sampai kapan mereka akan ikut berjaga. Tunggu saran dari menteri penggagas dari Italia, katanya, yang membuat Hungary mencibir pada America walau lelaki itu tak akan mau peduli meski dia melihatnya secara langsung.

Tenda mereka dibagi bersama dua orang kepala peleton Helm Biru. Hanya ada dua puluh orang yang dikirim di penugasan pertama. Hungary menebak dirinya dan teman-teman negaranya akan dipulangkan ketika pasukan kedua diturunkan—tetapi sekali lagi, ini hanya asumsi. America bisa saja campur tangan di waktu yang tak terduga, dan andai Hungary punya kekuatan dan sedikit lebih banyak semangat saja, dia ingin sekali mencoba menyeret lelaki itu ke tempat kering yang mereka lewati barusan agar dia bisa _bersenang-senang_ sedikit.

Malam itu, Hungary rasa turunnya suhu begitu drastis. Jari-jarinya memeluk mangkuk sup yang masih panas, semakin erat dan semakin tinggi pula dia melipat kakinya. Prussia sedang terlibat omong kosong bersama France di telepon, dan Norway melahap buku sebagai ganti makan malam yang ditundanya entah sampai kapan. Egypt membaca sesuatu yang barangkali kitabnya, begitu khusuk dan sesekali memejamkan matanya. Pita pembatas bukunya, biru terang, berjuntai ke lantai dan mengingatkan Hungary pada buku-buku yang ia tinggalkan di rumah. _Kenapa tidak dibawa_ ...

Satu hal yang membuat khawatir: Romano menghilang.

Hungary rasa ini saatnya untuk mempercepat makan malamnya.

* * *

Tidak jauh, pemuda itu berdiri dua puluh meter dari pintu kemah mereka, menatap situs yang sedang mereka jaga. Busra. Lampu-lampu yang seadanya memancarkan pendar temaram pudar.

Hungary mengendap-endap di belakang Romano. "Heeei, Roma. Tidak makan malam?" tawarnya dengan suara direndahkan.

" _Nova Trajana Bostra_ ," lelaki itu berujar, berkacak pinggang. Tetapi kegelisahannya tampak ketika dia mengelus keningnya. "Ibukota Provinsi Arabia Petraea. Orang-orang Kakek yang memberinya nama. Aku tidak ingat nama itu selama berabad-abad ... dan baru sekarang aku ingat hingga ke momen saat Kakek menceritakan tempat-tempat yang dia sukai di Timur Tengah."

"Jadi alasanmu bersikap seperti itu di sepanjang perjalanan ... adalah karena kakekmu?"

Romano menoleh padanya dan keningnya mengatakan ketidaksukaannya. Hungary membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Heh. Kaupikir aku secengeng itu? Aku bukan adikku," dengusnya sambil berjalan pelan. "Aku banyak mengingat tentang Kakek. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang bahagia di atas sana—dan dia bisa merasakan kejayaan yang dia senangi pula di surga sana."

Pandangan dan pikiran Hungary seketika melayang jauh. Tidak pernah ada peradaban yang tak mati. Selalu berganti, waktu yang mengungkap. Dia mengingat Hun dan kenangan mereka ... tetapi dia dan Hun tak pernah punya hubungan lebih dari seorang mentor atau tetua senior dengan murid memanahnya. Italy bersaudara, masa kecil mereka diisi oleh bab kasih sayang dan dongeng-dongeng kuno dari mulut seseorang yang bisa dengan mudahnya mereka sebut keluarga dekat.

Sementara dirinya, hingga sekarang tak pernah seorang pun menyebutkan bahwa darah Hun sama dengan darahnya. Dia tak tahu rasanya sosok seorang yang lebih tua yang disebut menjadi bagian sebagai keluarga, tetapi ketika melihat manusia dan relasi pada sesamanya, dia bisa menarik garis paralelnya.

"Jangan sebut aku cengeng."

Hungary terkikik. "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hidup bersama dengan Italy cukup lama untuk bisa membandingkannya denganmu."

Romano kembali berjalan. Hungary mengejarnya. "Kita jalan-jalan ke dalam?"

Bibir Romano mengerucut sebentar. "Boleh." Dia pun mengedikkan dagunya pelan ke arah pintu masuk.

Mereka melangkah dan ditemui oleh seorang petugas penjaga. Hungary dan Romano berpandangan saat petugas itu menanyainya dalam bahasa lokal. Namun saat melihat badge dari UNESCO di dada mereka, dia mengangguk dan berkata dengan bahasa Inggris dengan dialek yang sedikit timpang, " _Go ahead_."

Tak salah Romano benar-benar mengingat Rome bahkan saat baru berangkat. Terlebih ketika masuk melalui gerbang dan menemukan teater khas Roma itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kolesium Roma tipe Timur Tengah, Hungary rasa gelar itu pantas disandang. Undakan-undakan batu basal hitam masih menjulang tinggi dan rapi serta siap diduduki kapan saja. Belasan ribu orang pasti muat di sini. Tiang-tiang putih seperti eksterior Parthenon, Kuil Athena merangkul tengah gerbang utama di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Ketika ia maju lebih ke tengah, gedung di bagian belakang gerbang masih gagah menjulang, menyaingi tribun yang megah. Romano telah jauh darinya, pergi ke tempat paling rendah dari bangku penonton dan ia menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil bersandar santai dengan kepala ditopang kedua tangannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Kakek di sini," katanya sambil membiarkan pandangannya menelaah sebaran konstelasi di langit. "Aku bisa lebih tenang."

"Aku mengerti ..." Hungary pun duduk di bagian yang sama, berjarak sedikit. "Senang bisa melihatmu lebih tenang lagi. Mungkin dengan menaruh adikmu di sini kalian bisa bernostalgia bersama."

"... Cih."

Gelak tawa meluncur dari bibir Hungary.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

"Hm, apakah ada alasan untuk mengelaknya?"

"Sebaiknya daripada memikirkan aku dan alasan yang kausebutkan, kaudatangi pacarmu itu."

"Eeeeh? Apa kaubilang—"

"Prussia-lah orang yang curhat panjang padaku sebelum berangkat dan aku baru sadar kadang-kadang dia bisa sama menyebalkannya dengan adikku."

"Hah?"

Romano berdecak lalu duduk tegak. "Kau tidak sadar pada perasaannya, ya?" Tatapannya pada Hungary setengah mengejek, setengah prihatin—dan Hungary menolaknya dengan membuang muka sambil menunjukkan raut masam.

"Dia 'kan sedang sibuk dengan _game_. Apanya yang—"

"Kalau dia tidak sedang di tenda, melarikan diri paling tidak ke balik deretan tenda yang gelap, berapa kau berani membayarku?"

Hungary terperangah. Diri di dalam otaknya meracau tak jelas, membuatnya segera bangkit dan terus mengutuk Prussia di dalam pikirannya.

"Sudah, pergi, sana. Aku yakin dia butuh kau."

Hungary masih bisa merasakan pandangan Romano yang menusuk punggungnya saat ia melompat dari bangku bebatuan dan melangkahi kembali jejak-jejaknya di atas pasir. Wanita itu tak peduli pada lampu-lampu yang seperti disihir menjadi cantik ketika malam semakin larut dan bulan menua di langit. Melintasi beberapa penjaga yang tadi berbahasa asing dan mengomentarinya dengan omelan singkat sambil lalu, Hungary mempercepat laju langkahnya.

Dia menyeruak pintu tenda dan mendapati salah satu penjaga telah tidur di sudut belakang tenda. Egypt dan Norway refleks mengangkat kepala saat suara berisik dari langkahnya mencapai pintu.

"Mana Prussia?"

"Dia tidak kembali sejak selesai menelepon tadi," jawab Egypt singkat.

"Dia bilang dia akan ke mana?"

"Tidak," Norway yang melengkapi.

Hungary memutar bola mata sambil mendesah kesal. Pintu tenda tak ditutup sempurna ketika ia melangkah pergi.

Sambil berlari dia mencoba menelepon meski sadar hal itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Tiga kali diulanginya, tetap tak ada jawaban, mantaplah sudah pelarian Prussia.

Beruntungnya, area itu bahkan di siang hari pun sudah sepi—hingga Hungary rasa dia tak begitu melebur di dalam keramaian dan mengecek wajah orang satu per satu. Dengan cermat, sesekali berlari kecil, dia menembus remang-remang. Dia coba beberapa kali lagi menelepon, barangkali bisa menjadi jebakan; jika ponsel itu tidak dimatikan deringnya.

Dunia di sini benar-benar mati di malam hari. Hungary bahkan tak berpapasan dengan seorang pun di sepanjang pencariannya.

Dia mendekati sebuah jembatan. Salah seorang pemandu rombongan bercerita tentang jembatan yang dulu juga dibangun orang-orang Roma. Hungary sedikit ragu tentang itu, namun ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

Ada nyala api kecil di tengah-tengah jembatan. Hungary memicingkan matanya, dan pendar nyala itu sedikit membantu untuk melihat siapa yang memegang. Dia bersyal biru tua bergaris kelabu—Hungary tahu jawabannya dalam sekali lompatan waktu. Hungary bisa berjalan lebih santai lagi sekarang. Paniknya yang disembunyikan pun mulai luntur.

Awalnya ia mengira Prussia akan memantik rokok lagi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah lagi disentuhnya. Terakhir kali di awal pembentukan Pakta Warsawa dan penyerapan negara-negara Eropa Timur ke dalam kendali Russia—ketika mereka harus berada di Yekaterinburg, Moskow dan St. Petersburg secara bergantian selama empat bulan. Prussia melampiaskannya dengan demam nikotin hingga habis berbungkus-bungkus dalam satu hari. Hungary mencoba mencegahnya—ya, lelaki itu menurut, hanya untuk kembali menyudutkan dirinya di ruangan dengan kepulan asap rokok diembuskan pelan-pelan.

Seolah sudah tahu kedatangan Hungary, Prussia begitu santai menyambutnya. Dia sodorkan marshmallow yang barusan ia panggang dengan pemantik apinya. "Mau?"

"... Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mau?"

"Gil—"

Prussia menyodorkan benda itu, yang telah pas matangnya, tepat di depan bibir Hungary. Hungary malas memperpanjang masalah dan debat, digigitnya seujung kecil.

"Kenapa kabur dari tenda?"

"Hanya mencari jawaban. Kalau tidak, yaaa ...," Prussia menahan kata-katanya, menyuap makanan ringan itu sekali lahap. "... mendinginkan kepala."

"Masalahmu sebanyak apa, huh?" Hungary ikut bertumpu pada birai jembatan. "Kupikir Luddy bisa mengerjakan banyak hal dengan baik sendirian."

Prussia berbalik, menghadap arah yang sama dengan Hungary. Satu bintang terang tertangkap matanya, tidak dia kenali, tapi dia tatap lama-lama dengan sesekali mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Kita berjaga di sini. Kita juga mempertaruhkan nyawa—maksudku ... para penjaga itu ... sepuluh, dua puluh, lima puluh, tujuh puluh tahun yang akan datang ... akankah ada yang mengingatnya? Hanya demi sebuah situs tua, Erzsi! Patutkah hal itu dibandingkan dengan nyawa manusia?"

Hungary menoleh. Menatap rambut Prussia yang berpasir dan kusut. Dia sapu bagian samping, membuat lelaki itu menoleh, mencoba menepisnya, tetapi Hungary balas mengusilinya dengan mencubit pipi.

"Gil, bertugas dan berkorban tidak berurusan dengan perbandingan. Semuanya tentang pengorbanan. Ketika kita mengorbankan nyawa-nyawa hanya demi kemenangan semu ... pikirkan tentang perbandingannya pula. Kemenangan demi masa depan, ya, katakanlah begitu. Tetapi siapa yang bisa menebak masa depan, baik atau buruk?"

Hungary mendengar Prussia merapalkan gumaman aneh dalam bahasa Jerman. Dia hanya menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang kaulakukan dengan sepenuh hati dan kebaikan ... akan mendatangkan hal-hal indah macam apa di masa depan? Siapa yang tahu, barangkali ada anak umur dua tahun di luar sana—yang barangkali sedang tidur di bawah deru jet tempur—di masa depan nanti dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada dunia ... karena hal yang kita jaga ini?"

"Erzsi, aku benci kau. Sungguh," tukas Prussia sambil mendengus kasar.

Hungary tertawa. "Terima kasih. Aku juga benci kau. Sangat benci. Kutu sialan."

"Kau kutu terkutuk."

"Oke, aku kutu terkutuk dari langit yang dikirimkan khusus untukmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang."

"Aku juga tidak minta dikirimkan padamu."

Benang-benang merah seolah menari di udara, mengejek, mengocehkan serapah pada mereka. Meski mereka tidak meminta apapun, tetap saja dari langit sana dilayangkan perintah agar terjadi sebuah ikatan besar yang begitu erat. Hingga nyaris satu milenium pun terlewat begitu saja tanpa kegemparan besar yang menghancurkan hingga ikatannya hilang.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang hal yang akan terjadi. Kau hanya memperkirakan. Apalagi yang menghancurkan selain perkiraan yang salah?"

Prussia mengangkat lagi pemantik api barusan. Menghidupkannya, membiarkannya mati dilibas angin, lalu menghidupkannya lagi, terus mengulanginya sampai dia merasa hambar melakukannya.

"Mari kita pulang, Tuan. Selimut hangat sudah menunggumu di tenda." Hungary menawarkan tangannya.

Prussia berdiri tegak dengan enggannya. Ia menolak tangan itu, tetapi merangkul bahu Hungary dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya lembut. "Tidak pernah kumengerti kenapa Iblis Penggorengan bisa menjadi malaikat pemurah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti juga kenapa Setan Sialan bisa lemah seperti bocah penakut. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Kemudian mereka tergelak.

* * *

Atasan Helm Biru memperbolehkan Hungary dan Prussia masuk ke area _Nova Trajana Bostra_ di pagi buta. Baru Egypt yang bangun di saat itu. Ia, masih di atas kasur gulungnya dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan, hanya mengangguk.

Mereka menapaki undakan tribun dan menuju tempat teratas dalam waktu lima belas menit. Matahari baru mengintip dari seberang timur. Hungary menunjuknya, menjawil lengan Prussia yang sibuk membuat foto panorama dari pemandangan bangunan tua di bawah kakinya.

"Perkiraan akan membuatmu takut, tetapi matahari selalu datang untuk mengatakanmu bahwa semua hari akan sama. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan atau lebih menyenangkan. Semuanya imbang, Gil, lihatlah hidupmu di belakang punggungmu!" Lantas wanita itu terkekeh.

Membuat Prussia tak mau berpikir dua kali untuk menekan tombol utama kameranya—untuk Hungary yang sedang tertawa gembira dengan matahari terbit sebagai latarnya.

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

\- russia-afghanistan. russia melakukan intervensi militer pada afghanistan, sebagai bagian dari perang dingin, tahun 1979. melawan faksi mujahidin yang didukung barat dan beberapa negara muslim.

\- bosra (eng)/busra (ina), kota di suriah selatan. situs yang mereka kunjungi, memang ada yang berbentuk kolesium dan masuk dalam daftar unesco.

\- _blue helmet_. menteri kebudayaan italia, dario franceschini mengusulkan pasukan helm biru dari unesco untuk menjagai situs-situs bersejarah di sekeliling dunia dari para pejihad. (sila cari-cari berita di gugel, masih cukup baru kok, sekitaran oktober lalu)

* * *

a/n: oaaah it took me almost a month to finish thissss (ujian, ifa, nanowrimo, multichap lain, jadi terbengkalai dan keseret-seret bikinnya www). oh iya, kebimbangan prussia itu terinspirasi dari film The Monuments Men, film bersetting perang dunia ii. mengharukan lho filmnya :") ceritanya tentang pasukan khusus amerika yang dipekerjakan buat menyelamatkan benda-benda seni yang dicuri nazi.

and for me ... uhm, writing something close to humanity/social aspects ... is a pleasure. entah kenapa sekarang udah ga biasa lagi rasanya nulis yang romens buta ala anak sekolahan. selain karena aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi (yaela mahasiswi bangkotan mah udah gausa ngeluh mb), aku juga mikir bahwa ada banyak aspek kehidupan yang bisa disentuh lewat aspek sosial. heeeyyyaaaa thanks for writing!


End file.
